Asriel
Asriel Dreemurr is an ally of Frisk in both Season 1 and 2. At the same time he was previously Flowey. He is voiced by AdoxBgraphist. Appearance Asriel is a male Boss Monster. He looks like a goat, specifically for Boss Monsters. He wears a green yellow-striped sweater with brown leggings and black shoes. Asriel also has green eyes and white fur. Personality Asriel is a very tender-hearted monster. He greatly cares about his friends and family and misses Chara after they were sent to the void. Although it may depend on the situation, he is usually very helpful and well-intentioned. Asriel is the exact opposite of Flowey, when judging the two by their personailitys. He seems to want to leave behind his past with Flowey. Asriel was good friends with Frisk and Sans, but unfortunately Sans was killed by Bete Noire in the "Dust" episode. Frisk insulted Asriel to increase LV and fight Bete Noire, and Asriel seems to be lonely and depressed ever since. Abilities * Fire Magic: Asriel can summon a fire ball to attack or block an attack. An alternate "rainbow" version can be seen in "Dust" episode. * Star Blazing: Summons stars and is used as an attack, alternatively it can also be used as a platform or a defensive shield as shown in "Continue" episode. * Chaos Saber ': Asriel summons a sword or a pair of swords. These are used in battle with Chara and are seen damaging Bete Noire pink "blobs" in Do or Die. They are normal swords with a unique looking design on the surface, however Asriel can charge it, giving it the appearance of being on fire, and make it explode, doing great damage. * '''Shocker Breaker ': Asriel can summon lightning onto a target, which is marked by a square with an exclamation point, and can be used several times at once. This is only seen in "Continue" episode. * 'Chaos Buster ': Asriel summons a blaster that rapidly shoots out small, diamond shaped bullets at the target. This attack can also shoot out a "rainbow beam" that inflicts high damage. * '''The Hyper Goner ''': This attack is a Gaster Blaster-looking weapon. It sucks in whatever Asriel chooses to. This was used to counter Chara's HATE attack in "Continue". History Continue After transforming from Flowey to Asriel. Asriel and Chara fight each other. Asriel confronted Chara and removed all of the hate in Chara soul by sharing memories of their childhood with them. In doing so Chara, began dissolving and dying from not having any power to stay in this world. Asriel gives Frisk her/his soul back and unwillingly uses Chara's soul as a vessel to contain the traits he acquired from the seven human souls, thus creating a soul for himself. Then, he destroys the barrier and goes to the surface and meets with his father and mother. My Sunshine Asriel talks with Sans about many things they did in the past they forgive each other than goes around the city and meets Betty. Dust Asriel and Sans go out to see what's up with the incident at Mettaton's live report in the AMD office and watch the camera around the city. As they see Bete Noire with Frisk who randomly open their shield in front of Betty and see Betty walking around some random place when she was supposed to be with them at Gaster's lab. Sans tells Asriel they have to warn the others about Betty. However, it was too late. Betty confronted them and reveal her true nature and The Pink Soul when the fight was about to begin Sans was shot by Jessica Grey and Asriel fall into Betty mind trick and was about to get eaten but Sans go in his place and get his soul eaten Asriel fill with rage attack Betty with no effect and he remember the word that sans has spoken to him that he have to warn the other. Asriel warms out of the room and goes to Frisk house in episode 3. Do or Die Asriel didn't play much of a big part in the story than warn Frisk about Sans being dead and Bete Noire's true nature. He helped fight the pink blobs that Betty placed around the city. He also goes to Toriel's school and helps fight off the blobs there. Love (Part 1) Asriel is seen in the school after Undyne's fight with Betty. He was brought there by Asgore, right before Toriel's confrontation with a large pink slime monster. Asgore then proceeds to destroy it in one shot, which impresses Asriel. Toriel gets angry at Asgore for bringing their son, and they being arguing. Asriel stops this by yelling at them, and then Frisk appears at the end of the hallway, with the patience student. Asriel suggests that he and Frisk should go check for survivors, angering Toriel, but Frisk replied that there weren't any. Asriel insists, but Frisk just coldly replies that he is leaving. Later, Frisk walks into a room where Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel are sitting. Frisk brings Asriel outside to talk about how they want to RESET, and that destroying the Reset Button was their worst mistake. Asriel is shocked by their disregard for the promise they made. They continue and say that they were aware that the timeline was glitched. Frisk states that they will battle Betty alone, no matter what he says. Asriel tries to convince Frisk to wait and get stronger. Frisk seems surprised at Asriel's concern for their safety, reminding him that as Flowey, he had also tried multiple times to kill them. Asriel retorts that he was unable to feel anything, and Frisk did the genocide run, despite being able to feel emotion. Frisk coldly states that Flowey wasn't as much as a coward as he is. Asriel is hurt greatly by this, and flees back into the house. Love (Part 2) After Frisk departs to fight Betty, Asgore and Asriel meet in the backyard. During their conversation, Asgore gives the insight to Asriel that even good people sometimes do bad things. He tells his son about a friend of his named Roy, who he regrets not spending time with when he was in need, mentioning that things could have become much different. Asriel is touched by his father's wisdom, and hugs him. Later, Asriel falls asleep contemplating Frisk's insult to him. In his dream, he finds himself in front of Flowey in the golden flower pot in front of him. Flowey attempts to advise Asriel to ignore his feelings and become a "monster" like Frisk. Asriel rejects Flowey's advice, believing that he should follow his emotions. After a lengthy conversation, Asriel accepts that Flowey is a part of him before waking up from his dream, grabs his Heart Locket and begins to follow Frisk to Betty. During the fight, Betty manages to deplete Frisk's determination using memories of their Genocide and strikes them down. Asriel intervenes against Frisk's urges. After a short fight, Kumu kills Asriel and steals his soul. Watching Asriel die greatly strengthens Frisk's resolve, raising their LV to 19 and sharply increasing their determination. After the battle ends, Frisk is inspired by Papyrus' acts of compassion that were able to save Sans from the control of HATE. The episode ends with Frisk saying that they may be able to "use the opposite of HATE" to revive Asriel. Trivia * Asriel, in total, carries 7 human souls, including Chara's. * He's able to switch forms at will and summon his weapons of choice when needed. * According to Veir, the flower Sans gave him will talk to Asriel in his head. ** Asriel has a conversation with his innerself in Love Part 2. * He's good at swordplay, as shown in the sword fight against Chara in "Continue". * His God of Hyperdeath form might not be enough to defeat Bete Noire. Camila Post * Asriel's powers are still '''awakening. In his current situation, Asriel's power is above Asgore's powers. * Asriel is not experienced like Flowey. Camila Post * Asriel is still influenced by Flowey. Camila Post * Asriel doesn't tells anyone about his past with Chara and Flowey, and he keeps it hiding. Camila Post Navigation ru:Азриель Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Good Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Male Category:Boss Monster Category:Dead